faiya shikon no tama
by InuFaiya
Summary: que pasaria si al derrotar naraku la shikon no tama no fuera completada, a mas que kagome se perdiera y se la encontrara una joven que al parecer conoce a inuyasha y muchas cosas mas que ni os penseis.
1. prologo

**FAIYA SHIKON NO TAMA**

**By Leizard**

**(...) notas mías o aclaraciones que vea que no están claras.**

**/.../ pensamientos.**

''...'' **flash back o cambios de sitio.**

PROLOGO

En una batalla muy dura con su peor enemigo naraku por el poder de la joya de las 4 almas que tenia en su poder casi entera solo faltaban los trozos que tenia Kagome en su poder.

El ya les havia atacado utilizando el poder que esta le havia dado en esta batalla frenética entre inuyasha y naraku. El primero estaba ya muy herido pero aun y así aun daba guerra.

Mientras Kagome, shippo, miroku (que le habían herido) y sango (que no se separaba de miroku) estaban protegidos por alguien que nunca creyeron que les iba a proteger, el hermano de inuyasha, Sesshomaru (esto no me lo creo ni yo, la verdad y lo estoy escribiendo) y porque al final accedió a hacerlo y kagura y kanna a cambio de la libertad y jugándose la vida.

Mientras la lucha parecía no poder acabar y sabían que si siguieran por más tiempo ni el propio inuyasha no podría resistir. Estaban golpe si, golpe no mientras el monstruo de naraku atacaba con veneno y una espada de su propia carne. Cuando...

¿Qué pasa inuyasha, no me atacas con todas tus fuerzas? digo naraku cachondearse de inuyasha.

Tanta ganas tienes de que te mate empuñando aun mas fuerte la tesaiga pues prepárate.

Bien, me estaba comenzando a aburrir.

Y fueron corriendo uno contra el otro y cuando se encontraron una gran explosión ocurrió al encontrarse las dos fuerzas demoníacas.

INUYASHA grito Kagome a pleno plumón y cogida por sesshomaru.

Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver dos figuras que se habían tocado mutuamente. Pareció moverse era inuyasha estaba vivo (ustedes que creen que lo iba a matar al principio del fic que no estoy loca hombre/ ¡eh! Leizard vuelve al fic que es pa hoy que naraku pesa mucho (inuyasha))

maldito digo naraku viendo que havia sido atravesado por la tesaiga pero esto no ha acabado volveré por esa joya y a por ti.

Inuyasha le desclavo la tesaiga cuanto cayo al suelo y viéndolo desapareces delante suyo dejando un humo negro toxico y de pura maldad (lógico si era una unión de demonios). Después se acerco hasta donde estaban los chicos pero cayo antes desmayado por el fuerte desgasto que le resulto la lucha contra naraku y el humillo ese.

Kagome corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del hanyou lo cogio en sus brazos y después se acercaron los otros.

inuyasha, inuyasha digo Kagome llorando contesta por favor.

Tranquila digo sesshomaru ((de verdad que es el no me lo han cambiado)) solo esta inconsciente, solo necesita descansar.

es mejor nos lo llevemos a casa la kaede digo miroku ayudando a sesshomaru a levantarlo para llevarlo.

¿Cómo? pregunto la sango encima de kirara cabemos dos, máximo 3 con shippo (estilo-paquete)-

montado en ah-uh.

Lo montaron en ah-uh con Kagome y rin. Mientras miroku, sango y shippo encima de kirara y sesshomaru y jaken en esa nube que le sale que le sale hasta la cabaña de kaede.

Tesaiga: es la colmillo perforacero en el manga.

Nota de Leizard

Por fin he acabado este capitulo aunque es el prologo es el segundo fic que envió el otro es de DC (para que no lo sepa es detective conan) bueno... se que a sido muy cortita pero que se iba ha hacer, solo era una explicación para dar comienzo al primer capter el trozo que no lo voy a explicar porque así lo tendréis que leer (que mala que soy).

Bueno Leizard acaba ya de una vez.

Inuyasha no seas impaciente que ahora acaba.

Gracias Kagome. Bueno por donde iba ah! Si... os espero en el siguiente carpter el trozo. Ya inuyasha. Ya he acabado.

Aleluya. Ya no aguantaba más.

Inuyasha...- Kagome y yo ha dúo y ahora solo Kagome- al suelo

Plaf

chao hasta la aproxima.


	2. el trozo

**FAIYA SHIKON NO TAMA**

**By Leizard**

**(...) notas mías o aclaraciones que vea que no están claras.**

**/.../ pensamientos.**

''...'' **flash back o cambios de sitio.**

EL TROZO

Unos días mas tarde de esa gran batalla todo estaba muy tranquila. Inuyasha no le dejaban apenas salir, mientras se estaba recuperando de la maldad que trago con el polvo y de las heridas de la batalla. A Kagome la verdad era quien consiguió que inuyasha no saliese de la cabaña. Miroku y sango consiguieron entenderse al final de todo pero como siempre al final (el mismo día que nos encontramos) hacerse novios, pero ya conformes miroku que ya parecía tener un imán en el culo de la sango y le metió una santa hostia que le dejo viendo las estrellas (y aun era de día) y shippo viendo el panorama alucinando y con una cara como diciendo ya están liados. Por tanto sesshomaru tras ver firmado la paz con inuyasha se estaba preparando para irse mañana al amanecer.

Mientras dentro de la cabaña inuyasha estaba de lo más nervioso... (Y por que será)

/ va inuyasha, decídete, ahora es el momento/ pensaba diciéndose a si mismo /ahora o nunca/ respiro hondo, cogió la mano de la Kagome- Kagome te quería decir algo...

/que cerna decirmeporque esta tan nervioso/

yo... te /y si me dice que no, y sale corriendoah no pienses eso ahora, va díselo/... te quiero.

La Kagome se quedo diciendo eso de ahora no estaré soñando, verdad. Se pellizca y le dolió (la lógica al poder) /no es un sueño/ pensó la joven.

yo también te quiero le confeso Kagome al joven hanyou que tenia delante que hacia todos los posibles para tranquilizarse y al oír eso se quedo un poco mas tranquilo, pero ella le pregunto ¿y kikyo?

Kikyo es del pasado le digo cogiendole las manos con toda la tranquilidad aparente (ya que el poblé por dentro estaba hecho un novillo de nervios por dentro) y siguió mirándola a los ojos de ellas con toda la confianza y ternura del mundo tu eres el futuro mi futuro, el que quiero pasar con tigo. Quiero pasar mi vida con tigo.

Dicho eso se besaron apasionadamente, tantos sentimientos reprimidos explotaron en los dos. Se quedaron solos en la oscuridad de la noche (y para que nadie entraran y les molestasen clavaron la tesaiga en la puerta n n )

En la mañana siguiente era el momento mas importante para todos, iban a juntar los pedazos que tenían y de los que habían conseguido en la batalla con naraku pero lógicamente no todos estaban fuera. Inuyasha y Kagome aun estaban dentro de la cabaña y la peña ya les estaba esperando a que salieran.

¿Aun están dentro? pregunto shippo mirando con curiosidad la escena en la espalda de sango.

Si y están encerrando desde anoche. ¿Qué harán?

A lo mejor están haciendo... contesto miroku poniéndose todo rojo hasta que algo le golpeo.

¡Bonzo pervertido!

Ay sango, pero piensa poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su bártulo. Se acerco a la puerta u golpeo haciendo saber que había una barrera.

La barrera de la tesaiga digo un sesshomaru algo desorientado por la extraña situación y porque quería irse de allí si podía ser hoy.

Si, la de la tesaiga. Entonces tu crees que estarán haciendo

"mientras dentro de la cabaña"

Kagome se despertó por el ruido del exterior de esta y después que el inu que se había despertado antes de ella y se puso a pensar la que pasó la otra noche.

/Que resplandor ¿Qué hora será? se pregunto a si misma hasta que no puede ser/ levantándose de repente se giro hacia inuyasha y le digo inuyasha vamos vistete y levántate que nos esperan para unir los trozos.

Kagome... lo de ayer de digo mirándola a los ojos con esos de perrito enamorado y siguió significa que somos novios.

Claro tonto dándole un besito corto y ahora arregrate. ¿Vale?

Si.

Cuando se arreglaron y mientras ella intentaba, sin éxito, quitar la katana. El se acerco por detrás, Kagome se aparto y inu cogio la tesaiga que al mismo rozarla con sus dedos se trasformo atravesando la puerta (si señor así se hace nada mas ha roto la puerta pero es que no piensa.

no caí en eso me protesta inuyasha.

¿vale no habrás caído pero puedo continuar o te quieres quedar como souvenir la puerta o que?

No. Pero que es un souvenir.

De regalo. Y ahora continúo. Porque me tiene que interrumpir T T bua llorando)

Y la arranco (la puerta esta claro). Detrás de el salio la Kagome que le digo.

Inuyasha cariño, desclava la puerta anda.

Vale. Ya lo iba a hacer le contesto mientras ella se iba con el resto de chicas mientras miroku y sesshomaru (que lo único que quería era despedirse y punto. No le importaba mucho la vida privada de su hermano) se le quedaron viendo extrañados por el comentario de Kagome y con ese "cariño" que digo.

¿Inuyasha que paso anoche? le pregunto miroku que seguía con la puerta liado (esto te pasa por interrumpirme JAJAJA pero ahora que ma dado)

Nada dijo dejando la mitad de la puerta a un lado por fin la había "sacado".

No me creo comento sesshomaru sin cambiar la expresión y miroku al mismo tiempo.

¿¿Pero porque decís eso?? digo muy pero que muy sonrojado.

Te llamo cariño. Ni sango me llama así.

Creo que yo no soy el más indicado para decir esto comento sesshomaru a miroku pero desde que llevo aquí le has metido mano unas cuantas veces. ¿Como quieres que te llame otra cosa sino pervertido aunque seáis novios? (sigo diciendo me lo han cambiado).

Vale, vale... n n U

¿Sois novios?

Si. Pero de eso no estábamos hablando ¿Qué paso?

Pues que somos novios...

¿¿¿¿¿Y?????

nada más.

De verdad.

Si y metete en tus asuntos le grito inuyasha a su amigo que parecía ya un paparatzi.

Inuyasha. Chicos le grito Kagome a ellos ¿vamos no?

Si.

Ya lo he visto todo susurro jaken al ver el panorama.

Al final de todo ese desavaguste que montaron. Kagome unió los trozos. Todos esperaban que pasara algo que brillara o algo por el estilo. Pero nada, ni una sola luz. Kagome la miro mejor y vio algo que no le gusto. Pero nada en absoluto la shikon no tama que creían completa le faltaba un trozo. Si un trozo era pequeñito pero un trozo en fin i al cabo, y sin eso no estaba completa.

Después de la noticia se fueron a la cabaña sin puerta donde habían estado unos segundos antes.

¿Que? ¿Qué no esta completa? digo el joven hanyou ya desquiciado perdido.

Si y no gruñas tanto.

Tenemos que ir a buscarlo. No puede quedar en manos de un demonio.

Tiene razón.

Entonces ay que ponemos en marcha.

Unas horas mas tarde, una despedía y dos peleas (una de sango-miroku y la otra de sesshomaru-Kagome-inuyasha) salieron de la aldea en búsqueda del trocito perdido. Kagome llevaba el yoga ya que según la kaede estaría más segura en manos de Kagome. Mientras que miroku intentaba sonsacarle algo a inuyasha y no era precisamente el deseo de que iba a hacer con la joya una vez completa, cosa que inuyasha se cerraba en banda, mientras shippo y sango alucinando por la noticia del noviazgo de esa noche, el comentario de el hermano y las ganas de escogonarse por la cara que pusieron la parejita.

la shikon no tama digo una voz entre las sombras de la noche.

Si le atacamos todos no podrán con nosotros.

Ahora.

Inuyasha fue el primero en notar la presencia de los demonios y empezó la luchar contra ellos cuando estos se hicieron visibles.

Miroku, sango llevaos a Kagome grito inuyasha a los chicos yo me encargo iros.

Vamos.

Cuando desaparecieron en el bosque inuyasha ya estaba más que harto no havia sido un bonito día y ahora esto, así que cogio con todas las fuerzas e izo la kaze no kizu acabando así con muchos de ellos pero algunos iban detrás de Kagome y cia.

Mientras ellos no le pintaban bien las cosas.

Algunos de los youkai habían llegado hasta donde se encontraba y para colmo habían encontrado un rió que le cortaba el paso de la huida. Miroku en un arranque de inspiración se puso.

Sango vienen por la joya.

Que podemos hacer, sino segur luchando.

/una sola flecha/ pensó Kagome apuntando a la cabeza de uno con el arco /solo tengo una oportunidad. Tengo que acertar/.

Kagome tiro la fecha que toco al demonio y exploto lanzándola al agua que estaba muy brava a ella y a miroku (porque a sango le fue de un pelo). Al oír la explosión inuyasha fue lo más rápido posible asta donde estaban cosa que solo se encontró a sango.

Inuyasha Kagome se a caído al rió rápido no hay que perder el tiempo le digo antes que preguntara u se puso encima de kirara para buscarlos rió abajo.

Allí solo encontraron a miroku pero ni rasto de Kagome (vale estaba el pañuelo de ella). Inuyasha se acerco al bonzo ayudándolo a salir y una vez fuera le pregunto...

¿Donde esta Kagome? ¿donde?

Kagome también callo pregunto y miro a sango que asistió con la cabeza.

¿Donde esta? Contesta miroku ¿Dónde esta?

El lo cogio de la pechera a un desquiciado inuyasha y le digo.

Inuyasha, no lo se. Pero tenemos que ir a buscarla.

Ya lo se.

Pero tranquilízate.

Estoy tranquilo.

"en otro lado del rió"

Una chica vestida con un kimono rojo con rallas blancas acompañada de un pájaro. Noto el aroma de una humana en la que vio enseguida. Una chica estaba inconsciente al un lado del rió. Ella se acerco para haber como estaba.

Es una humana señorita digo el pajaro acercándose con ella iréis a ayudarla.

Claro porque no. Además en ella ay un aroma que me suena montando a la joven a la espalda y poniéndose de pie vamos a que espera ceebi.

FIN DEL PRIMER EPISODIO.

Por Leizard o shinichi.

Hola por si alguien se ha perdido soy shinichi o Leizard depende el gusto que me quieran llamarme a mi no me molesta y gracias por leer este fic la verdad y a los que me han dejado reviews muchísimas gracias. ME HA EMOCIONADO QUE ALGUIEN LEA MI OBRA, MI PRIMERA OBRA (sinf sinf) MUCHAS GRACIAS (naru-coral y a los que lo ha leído por lo menos).

Ahora mas tranquila (eso es un decir) no me enfado si alguien me deje una nota aunque sea pequeña la verdad me gustan leerlas ( u u ya me ha dado) bueno ahora a comentar esto un poquillo que estoy argo histérica.

Y después escribe de mí.

Te podrías callar.

Feh

Gracias.

Este es el primer episodio oficialmente y sin contar que lo he escrito en ratitos libres tanto en el colé como en el tren. Tengo poquillo tiempo libre y lo aprovecho todo la verdad. Y si os aparecido corto la verdad no es culpa mia la verdad. Lo siento (T T).

Ahora si me voy hasta el próximo episodio que suba os adelanto una cosa se llama Inufaiya. Y aquí va algo para abrir boca.

Alguien ha hablado de comida.

Déjalo estar anda. Aquí esta. Un adelanto.

Y en próximo episodio:

tengo dos hermanos mayores uno ya lo he visto pero el otro no. Hace como unos 59 años que no os vemos. Ah no te estaré aburriendo digo la joven a Kagome.

No tranquila no me aburres. ¿Por cierto estas orejas son tuyas?

Si. Que yo sepa aunque las tengo desde que me llega la menoría digo tocándose una de sus orejas de perro.

Hasta la próxima shinichi.


	3. inufaiya

FAIYA SHIKON NO TAMA 

By Leizard

(...) notas mías o aclaraciones que vea que no están claras.

/.../ pensamientos.

''...'' flash back o cambios de sitio.

Capitulo 2: UniFaiya 

Una joven estaba despertando, era de noche y estaba en una cabaña. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que había disparado una flecha que exploto y ella fue ha parar en el rió. Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta. Pero oyó unas voces que parecían que eran humanas, se asomo y allí vio a una extraña persona sentada en un fuego. Tenia el pelo plateado, un kimono rojo con rallas blancas y algo que le asomaban por la cabeza, parecían orejas de perro que se movieron muy rápidamente a los pasos de Kagome.

Se giro al oírla tenia los ojos de un color dorado muy familiar y un brillo único como si tuvieran fuego, unas marcas a los lados de la cara y cogia una katana también con la funda roja en una de sus manos (garras) y en la otra un plato de comida era como una especie de tortilla. Me miro muy extrañada y alegre por lo menos eso era lo que entendia.

Vaya por fin te has despertado le digo la joven a Kagome que se acercaba a la fogata. Ella cogio el plato y se ofrecio a Kagome ¿tienes hambre?

Si, gracias cogio el plato y se le quedo mirando ¿y usted no come?

¿usted? Por favor no soy tan vieja para que me digan de usted, llamame Inufaiya que es mi nombre.

Vale. ¿pero tienes hambre?

No ya he comido antes miro a la luna era cuarto menguante y sin degar de mirarla le pregunto ¿y tu como te llamas?

Kagome.

Kagome... bonito nombre.

Por cierto Inufaiya ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Pues te encontré desmallada en el río y te trage aquí ¿no te habra molestado?le contesto un poco triste.

No que va. Gracias. Solo lo queria saber.

Tenias lebes rasguños que ceebi te curo enseguida.

¿¿Ceebi??

Si es un pagarillo que me cuida y me protege desde que baja la mirada muy triste murio mi padre. Pero es algo pesado y un aprehensivo se asusta por todo y siempre termino siendo yo que le protege. Lo siento te estoy aburriendo.

No tranquila. No me aburres le contesto Kagome y cambiando de tema radicalmente y decidio hacer lo de siempre y pregunto por lo que le atrajo de la joven ¿estas orejas son tuyas?

Que yo sepa si. Las tengo desde que tengo memoria.

Entonces eres un youkai.

No soy un youkai sino un hanyou.

¿Un medio-demonio? le pregunto al ver que lo preguntaba sin ningun pudor, tenia la verdad un aspecto muy raro para ser un medio demonio. Sus rasgos eran los de un demonio completo y podía pasar completamente por uno de ellos.

Pues si, eso es lo que soy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas por esa cara? con su cara mas curiosa.

Pos nada.

Da igual tarde o temprano lo sabre.

Mientras Kagome intentaba entender lo que digo Inufaiya con eso Kagome le daba vueltas mientras intetaba sacarle eso a la joven hanyou que se negaba en banda.

"Mientras en otra parte legos de alli."

/¿y si esta herida?¿y si le ha pasado algo?ay me estoy volviendo paranoico/ pensaba inuyasha ya notan nervioso sino histérico perdido si no atacado perdido de los nervios (que alguien le traiga una tila).

Tranquila inuyasha. Kagome estará bien.

Tu crees...le digo muy triste. El se sentía culpable de que ella desapareciese y estubiese en peligro.

Tendría que pensar en eso. Yo lo pienso y estoy segura que Kagome estará bien le contesto sango intentándolo animar al hanyou.

/Es verdad/ pensó /tendría que pensar es. Tendría que pensar que estaría sana i salvamañana la encontraremos. Seguro que la encontraremos/.

A la mañana siguiente ya se habían ido de la cabaña donde habían pasado la noche, porque según decía estarían en peligro inminente. Kagome se preocupo bastante ya que así le seria mas difícil que inuyasha le encontrase, pero de otro modo le gustaba la compañía de la joven hanyou que le havia salvado.

Ella por otro lado noto que Kagome estaba algo distante así que le pregunto.

¿Kagome te preocupa algo?

No. Tranquila.

Pero te preocupa algo. ¿me equivoco?

No. Seguro que me estarán buscando unos amigos y me estaba preguntando...

Si los veras le digo ininterrumpiéndola en la mitad de la frase. Al parecer sabia de que estaba hablando por la voz que lo decia.

¿Tu buscas a alguien?

Si a mi hermano mas pequeño. Bueno en verdad tengo dos uno mas mayor que lo veo muy seguido pero al que va después de mi... suspiro no lo veo como hace 50 tacos mas o menos. No mas por lo menos, verlo si pero no podia hablar con el.

¿Por que? le pregunto con toda la curiosidad que alguien podía tener.

Pues porque estaba sellado. Lo sellaron hace 50 años con una flecha el porque no lo se. Por lo que se y me ha contado mi hermano no hace mucho (1 o 2 años) el despertó desde entonces le estoy buscando.

Y no sabes nada de el desde entonces digo Kagome intentando descubrir de donde habia escuchado esto antes.

He vivido siempre con mi hermano, bueno en verdad es mi hermanastro, papa se caso antes de conocer a mi madre con una youkai y tubieron dos hijos, después de la muerte de Saki asi creo que se llamaba conocio a mi madre y tubieros dos hijos a mi y a mi hermanito y desde entonces he vivido tras la muerte de mi madre, como la de nuestro padre fui ha vivir con el. Lo unico que tenemos los tres para reconocernos cuando estamos cerca son nuestras katanas. Las katanas forjadas por el colmillo de nuestro progenitor un poderoso demonio conocido por todo Japón. Tensaiga, tisiaga y tesaiga si asi se llaman se quedo mirando a Kagome de golpe poniendose ligeramente sonrogada lo siento es que estaba muy unida a mi padre y por eso... lo siento creo que estaras pensando con toda la razon del mundo que que rollo te estoy soltando.

No Inufaiya, no es muy normal que alguien hable con esa alegria de la gente que hace tiempo que no ve le digo y pensando al mismo tiempo en los nombres de las katanas que la joven hanyou habia dicho la tesaiga era el nombre de la espada de inuyasha pero como sabia ella el nombre y a mas que estaba forjada tambien por uno de los colmillos de su padre, ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Pero en ese momento noto una energia diabolica fuera de lugar que se sentia detrás de ellas, se giraron y alli habia un bicho tenia forma humana pero tenia una fuerza notable. Inufaiya se puso muy nerviosa en ese momento y susurro en un momento otushi. Algo muy peligroso y grande se cernia sobre ellas.

Fin del segundo episodio.

Por Leizard

Hola este es el final he ido muy rapida esta vez ya que tenia tiempo libre y era muy cortito me centrado en especial con la joven hanyou que se encuentra a Kagome por una razon que veremos mas adelante y que es importante para que se entiendan algunas cosas. Por lo de Kagome ja tiene bastante por descubir el porque ella, Inufaiya sabia tantas cosas sobre inuyasha y que me encargare de ir descubriendo poco ha poco a lo largo de los episodios que vaya mandando y puede que sean no tan segido pero intentare acerlo lo mas rapido posible ya que son mas largos que los 2 primeros ya que me enrollado mas que una persiana vieja y lo reconosco habeces me en rollo como una cosa mala a otra si alguien ha hechado de menos mis peleas con inuyasha es que lo tengo tan preocupadillo esta saceandome la nevera, las estanterías en búsqueda de tilas, dios mio inuyasha que no esta en el congelador.

pues dime donde estan, ¿no?

Ya voy. ¡¡Uf ¡¡ bueno aquí lo dejo un besito a todos los que me leeis y me dejais rewevis o como se escriba que uno que yo se me lo voy a cargar como siga registanto todo y os dejo con un adelanto.

Y la tila que?

Ya voy pesao vueno chao

Y en el proximo episodio.

Al ver que la joven iba a ser alcanzada por una de las cepas que le lanzaba, Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces le grito.

INUYASHA CUIDADO.

La joven al oír ese nombre se giro donde estaba Kagome parando olímpicamente de la cepa que se le acercaba y le alcanzo atravesándola por el estomago.


End file.
